The Doctor
by Demi Lupin
Summary: Just a quick one-shot about how Theta became the Doctor. My Version. Enjoy.


**Hey, so I had this swimming in my head and decided to go ahead and throw it out there, I'm quite happy with how it turned out, and I hope you like it as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's a gap in the fabric of reality,

through which can be seen the whole of reality.

You stand there… staring at the raw power of time and space" ~ The Doctor

* * *

Theta sat nervously in the dimly lit room, it was graduation day and he would be taken to the Untempered Schism once more; this time to earn his name. Several students had gone before him, all walking out looking, if he could say so, confident. They stood in front of their class; the Head asked them what name they had chosen, and they finally introduced themselves, as Timelords. Two of his friends had gone already, and he saw the change in them.

Ushas to the Rani.

Drax to the Monk.

And it simply frightened him, what would he see? Who would he be? Theta was unbearably bright, he knew that. He had to be, it was the only thing the earned him recognition from his father and Brother. He was number two in the whole school, failing only to his best friend Koschei. Theta craned his neck to try and scour out the aforementioned boy. He finally spotted him, his head down, black hair falling in his face. To anyone else, he simply looked bored, but the amount of pressure he was exerting on his thumb told Theta otherwise. Theta turned back around. It was nearly his turn, the girl next to him, Latha, had just been called and it was only a matter of moments before he was as well. He caught his breath, and tried to ease his mind, he knew he must be shaking because he felt unsteady and he briefly wondered if everyone could see the sweat he knew he was producing. Finally, the girl came out.

"And tell us, what is your name?" The Head asked, the girl looked up, a steely look in her eyes, and Theta knew Latha was gone. No longer would she be the timid girl who always smiled and kept to herself, no Latha was gone.

"The Judge." Her eyes scanned the crowd, a piercing look that settled on Koschei the longest and then she was excused to introduce herself to the rest of the community. Theta watched numbly as she was led away to the stage where their families sat. The Head turned towards the rest of them and cleared his throat.

"Theta Sigma." Theta took a nervous breath and stood. He could feel his classmates' eyes on him as he followed the Head to the Schism. Once inside the small room, he saw all the important school figures standing around him, he caught a glimpse of Borusa he slipped him a small smile. It was almost like the first time, almost.

"Theta Sigma, approach the Schism." Theta did as he was asked, he gasped when he felt something wet slide down his face. He quickly realized he was crying, he didn't want to stop being Theta!

"Theta Sigma, look into the Schism." Theta hesitated, and finally he looked once more into Time itself. At first he saw Darkness, nothing like last time, when the colors swirled, piercing his mind and crippling him. This time he saw the Dark, but from the Dark there was a light, no fire. Burning fire and a face, a man with curly brown hair standing in the midst of the fire, he knew instantly that it was him. Then he heard the voices, faint but quickly getting louder. 'Please, help me!' they said, 'Please' 'Save me!' the voices kept coming through and the images, a flash of blonde, a little girl with red hair, a centurion, a woman with nearly black hair, an impossible man, Daleks. And the voices kept speaking, 'In the language of…great warrior.' 'Fire and Ice and Rage' 'Please, Doctor!' Theta shuddered, but it wasn't over, the voices got louder and louder. 'DOCTOR! DOCTOR! PLEASE DOCTOR!' 'Doctor I need you!' 'Wonderful' 'Doctor' 'You are the Doctor' a woman's voice rang out over them all. Theta suddenly felt the urge to pull away, as if he was being thrown back. He stood paralyzed for a moment, a voice still ringing, a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away.

"It's alright son," Borusa, "You can help them all, you will." It was then he realized the voice, the one calling back saying, 'Yes, I'll help! Must help them!' was him. The head led him back to the class. Theta, no, The Doctor took a steady breath. Suddenly everything was sharper. As he took in his classmates he saw things he'd never noticed, had Nori always looked so ambitious, and Kiral so ruthless? His eyes fell on Koschei who'd been looking dead at him since he walked in. He looked so different, but the same. He was Koschei, his best friend, but he could now see the madness that everyone spoke of. He understood what the Judge saw, but he was sure she just wanted to get rid of Koschei. No, he wanted to help.

"And tell us, what is your name?" The Head asked him. The Doctor looked up and dead into Koschei's eyes.

"I am the Doctor." He could have sworn he saw Koschei flinch.

* * *

**That's all folks! Well I hope you liked it, I'm thinking of doing Koschei but I don't know, what do you think? I really like doing stories like this. Till next Time!**

**Demi! **

**p.s. I sort of imagined Martha's voice as the one saying 'You are the Doctor' like in the Family of Blood. I wanted to incorporate several companions as a sort of glimpse in the future. I also used Eight because he destroyed Gallifrey and I wanted the Doctor to see sort of where he was headed. That is all.**


End file.
